The present invention relates to a method for producing bath bead compositions which utilize urea prills or beads which possess skin soothing characteristics as carriers for an oil liquid emollient and other active bath components.
At the present time, bath compositions are commercially available in the form of powders having a particle size ranging from fine powders to coarse granules. Such powders are usually constituted by an alkaline detergent material, such as anhydrous sodium tripolyphosphate, combined with small amounts of oils, perfumes, and dyes, to provide attractive coloration. Such products are occasionally irritating to portions of the human body due to the alkalinity that is imported to the bath water upon use.
In our above-identified copending application is disclosed an attractive bath bead composition which is useful at approximately neutral pH and which provides good emolliency without irritation to the skin or mucous membranes. The composition is of very low toxicity if ingested and, since it is in the form of beads instead of a powder, the composition presents a more pleasing and appropriate appearance in view of the fact that bath compositions are usually sold under the designation "bath beads." Moreover, a composition in bead form minimizes undesirable dusting during manufacture and dispensing.
The bath bead compositions disclosed in our foregoing application are primarily constituted by prilled urea combined with a dye and a minor proportion, generally from 0.1-25%, preferably from 0.5-15%, of the weight of the composition, of at least one active bath composition ingredient such as an emollient, a surfactant, and the like. If desired, fragrances and/or germicides can also be present in the composition. It is also desirable to include, as an optional constituent, an anti-caking agent, such as hydrolyzed protein or water soluble cornstarch.
It has now been found that high quality bath bead compositions based on prilled urea can be produced if the various active bath components are compounded with the urea prills in a certain manner.